Meeting His Match
by OneCutePug
Summary: When one bored-out-of-his-shell turtle gets the opportunity to go to a party, it's a pretty safe bet he'll take it. So with one party, one yacht, and one new female mutant, it may turn out to be a pretty good day for Raphael after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, before you guys say anything about my starting another story that won't be completed for a while, this one is already finished! I just have to type the chapters up and edit them, and we're set! I'm happy, you're happy. Everyone's good! So I hope you guys like this one. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS - I don't own any ninja turtles, no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"Helllooooo!" April's voice echoed loudly off of the sewer tunnels as she walked into the turtles' lair. "Is any turtle home?" She beamed and braced herself for the bombardment of turtle boys she'd be getting anytime now.

... Anytime now.

No turtles came rushing forward to greet her.

"Guys?" April sighed as she walked over to the living room pit and sunk down onto the ledge. She threw the huge paper bag she had brought with her down on the ground. "Come on, guys! This isn't very funny!"

April scowled. She was just going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"It's important! You're definitely not going to wanna miss this!" She yelled.

Nothing. April smirked. This was going to get very interesting, very quickly.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled out.

Nothing. "With twins!"

Nope. "The father is Donnie!" The teenager didn't notice Master Splinter come up behind her, with furious eyes and ears pinned back to his head.

"DONATELLO!" April jumped as the rat she looked up to as a father figure shouted with fury laced in his voice. "DONATELLO! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" His tail lashed angrily, and April gulped.

"Uh, Sensei, it-"

The Ninjitsu master whirled around to face her. "Not another word!" He hissed, brown eyes flashing with anger and disappointment.

"But-"

"DONATELLO!" Splinter shouted again. Tilting an ear towards the rest of the room, he stalked over to a small closet and yanked open the door. Three shell-shocked turtles **(A/N- No pun intended... Well... actually it kinda was...)** tumbled to the ground in a heap. Two of the eavesdropping turtles looked up with sheepish smiles, but Splinter had eyes for only the third.

The infuriated rat gripped the hyperventilating turtle's carapace and dragged him over to the place where April was standing and trying to explain. His brothers helped each other up and watched with wide eyes.

"Oof," Donnie grunted as he weakly pushed himself off the floor. He threw a puppy-dog pleading glance towards his two gaping brothers and then a goofy grin at April.

"I am _VERY_ disappointed in the both of you," Splinter began his lecture, sighing and punching the bridge of his nose. "How could you even think of-"

"Sensei, please, listen to me!" April tried to interrupt, and Master Splinter's piercing gaze narrowed at her.

"April, it would be wise if you did not say a word right now. I am not through with you yet, either!" April growled something under her breath.

"But, Master Splinter, I don't think-" Donnie flinched when his father lashed his tail angrily and quietly trailed off.

"Do you two even fully understand the consequences of bringing a child into this world? The Shredder will stop at nothing to-"

"Master Splinter, with all due respect, please hear me out!" April held up a hand, and Splinter narrowed his eyes angrily. "There are no twins, no child, and no, Donnie is NOT a father!" She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the oncoming storm. "Since none of the boys would answer me, I figured it would be an easy way to get their attention. It was just a joke!"

The lair was strangely silent as Splinter took in what the redhead was trying to say. "You... You are not pregnant?" April shook her head frantically. "And Donatello is not a father?"

"Sensei! No! How could you even think that?!" Donnie was a little shocked at how quickly his father believed the joke. "Trust me, there's no way, Sensei!"

Splinter sighed in relief, visibly relaxing. His tail settled calmly back on the floor, and his ears regained their normal position. As quickly as he relaxed, however, his stiffened back up, and if rats could blush, he'd be a tomato red. "I see. I... I am going to go meditate for the rest of the night." He turned towards the dojo, and glanced over his shoulder. "I am sorry, April. I should not have jumped to conclusions." He nodded once more and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

April relaxed when Splinter shut the door, and she turned towards the furious purple clad turtle standing beside her. "Uh, hey, Donnie." She smiled sheepishly.

"Dude! I thought Sensei was going to kill you!" Mikey dashed over, leaving his third brother in the dust.

"April, how could you say that?" Leo scolded, finally joining the others in the pit.

"I was just trying to get your attention!" April retorted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "No thanks to you guys hiding from me!"

"April, you about got me killed!" Donnie whirled around, all his shock gone.

"Well, I'm sorry, guys. But next time, how about you actually listen to me!" April snapped, peeved how the boys kept blaming her, although she knew it technically was.

"Well, next time, don't-"

"What's in the bag, April?" Mikey piped up, kneeling next to the brown bag and gingerly poking it. He pinched the corner of it and pulled back, trying to peek inside.

April slapped his hand away. "It's a costume! Tonight, at my school, they're having a huge costume party."

"It's not Halloween though, is it?" Leo frowned, stating the obvious.

April shrugged. "Well, the other kids at my school voted on a costume party instead of a dance. Though I think there will probably be dancing, but who cares?"

"Cool!" Mikey wondered out loud, trying to look inside the bag again. "But why did you bring it here?" He pouted when April snatched it away from him and cradled it to her chest.

"I need a date!" And since it's a costume party, I figured one of you guys could go with me!" April beamed, smirking at the surprised faces on the boys.

"But it's daytime!" Leo gasped.

"Hence the costume party. Everyone else will have on costumes. You'll fit right in!" She smiled reassuringly. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm in!" Mikey cheered. "Take me!"

"I'd be a better choice!" Leo argued, holding up a finger. "I have my Captain Ryan costume Raph got for me two Christmas ago!"

Donnie snorted and rolled his eyes. "Clearly, she's taking me. I'm the twins' father, after all!" All his anger over the baby 'joke' was long gone. "Besides, I'm her best friend!"

"No, it's me!"

"You're both wrong! She's taking me!"

"ME!"

"Guys! I'm not taking any of you!" April cut in, rolling her eyes. Three pairs of eyes, baby blue and chocolate brown, looked at her in disbelief and disappointment.

"Then who are you taking?" Leo asked, tilting his head as he pondered the mystery.

"The Pulverizer?!" Mikey gasped. The other teens rolled their eyes.

April smiled. "I'm taking Raph!"

"... You're taking Raph?" The brothers exchanged closed off looks, and April huffed slightly.

"Why not?" She retorted. "Speaking of Raph, where is he? I need to tell him he lucked out on a night with MOI!" She looked around for the red-clad turtle only to come up empty.

"Er... April?" Leo jerked her back to reality. "I don't know if Raph will go with you. He hasn't exactly been himself for the past few days." He and Donnie exchanged a concerned glance. "And he won't tell us what's the matter, either."

April bristled. "If this is some elaborate scheme where you're trying to get me to choose one of you guys, it's not working!" April blew past the turtles and began marching down the hallway, paper bag in tow.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Leo chastised, jogging backwards to keep up with her. She glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm taking Raph whether you like it or not!" April came to a stop at the door covered in flaking red paint and yellow 'Caution! Keep Out!' tape. She grabbed the doorknob, flung open the door, and stepped inside.

"Raph?" April closed the door behind her, slamming it shut in Leo's and Donnie's protesting faces. She squinted at the turtle who's room she just barged into; he was lying in a hammock, and she could just scarcely make out the outline of his shell. Only his cat green eyes were clearly visible.

"Should I tell you congratulations?" Raph's voice was mocking, and April found herself smiling. "Ya know, with your twins and all?" She could practically see his smirk. "Lucky, lucky, Donatello."

"Oh, shut up, Raph!" She giggled and settled down on the ground with her back against the door.

"I think Splinter screamed loud enough to wake up the entire sewers. Even Shredder could've heard that lecture!"

April rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what all this is about or not?"

The red clad turtle snorted. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Raph, come on." April scowled, and she could feel Raph's gaze on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grunted. He rolled himself over and flipped up to sit in front of her. "You know what I want?"

"What?" April was getting curious now; Raph had better tell her!

"Kids." April choked. That's definitely not what she was expecting.

"You want... Kids?" She managed to snatch up a breath of air amid coughs and looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah." He snorted. "Twins." April narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm when she heard him chuckling.

"Quit mocking me!" She scowled, and his chuckles grew into a roar of laughter. "Just tell me already, no jokes this time!"

His laughing died down, and he rolled his eyes. "Are girls always this demanding? Psh, I SO glad I ain't ever getting married!" Raph looked over her shoulder towards his door. "Am I right?"

A muffled "Totally!" and a "You bet!" came back, and April raised an eyebrow at the turtle. Raph hastily continued.

"Wait a second, you were going to invite me to something, weren't you?" Raph tried to change the subject. "I'll totally go to the... whatever the shell it is."

"Raph," April warned. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll ask Mikey to go."

"Yes! Don't tell her, Raph!" Mikey cheered. April winced at the two loud THWAPs and a whine of pain, but Raph looked unfazed.

"Trust me. That happens every day." He rolled his eyes. "But the little punk deserves it." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "You know what I want, for real though? To get out of the sewers. It's so boring down here; now that we've seen the surface, it's like I can't get enough of it. It's too claustrophobic down here; I want adventure and freedom and fresh air." He leaned back and cocked an eye ridge at her. "You happy?"

April smirked. "Extremely." She held up the bag. "And you'll be, too."

* * *

**Yup. I went there. Anyway, I was recently searching a bunch of like Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo stories (yeah... I have no life...) and I saw so many amazing ones I wanted to try one for myself! This one's just got Mona in it, though. So it's a modernized, 2012 Mona Lisa story, full of twists and turns you may or may not see coming. So I hope you guys like it! Oh, and sorry for any OOCness. It was kinda hard for me to write April. Leave a review please with a comment or criticism! (Or even with just a better title!) Have a good day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Hope y'all like it. I don't own any ninja turtles. And I think I may have forgotten to say this, but this story will also be sort of following the 80's episode, Raphael Meets His Match. Watch it! And if you don't see it yet, you'll definitely see it in future chapters! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

"April, are you sure this is going to work?" Raph asked, hesitation thick in his voice. April spared a quick glance towards her friend.

"Suuuurrrreeeee," she drawled, busy lathering the green paint all over her arms and cheeks. "Don't worry; it'll be fine!"

A loud banging on the door made both teens jump. "Hurry up in there!" A familiar voice whined. "I hafta pee!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mikey! We're getting ready!"

"But why in the bathroom?" Mikey wailed, clunking his forehead against the locked door in despair. Raph growled at the door, clenching his fists.

"Easy, Raph. Calm down; I'm almost done." April glared at his reflection in the mirror, and he scowled at her.

"Do girls always take this long?" He mumbled absently, sighing and sitting on the bathtub ledge. April rolled her eyes. _Are boys always this impatient?_

"I'm done!" She exclaimed, taking off the wide yellow headband to allow her bangs to settle back down on her forehead again.

"Great. Yippee. Woohoo." Raph said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" He screwed up his beak.

"Hold on; I have something for you, too." April smirked inwardly at the horrified look on his face. She reached into her bag lying at her feet and pulled out a large, plastic, adhesive zipper and held it out with a smile.

"What the shell is that for?" Raph asked, gingerly picking it up and turning it in his hands. April rolled her eyes and snatched it back. She ripped off the adhesive and placed it on the top of his plastron, smoothing it down by running her hand up and down it.

"Now it looks like you have on a costume. A realistic costume, but a costume." She motioned towards her costume. "See, I've got one on, too."

This time it was Raph's turn to roll his eyes. "Are we done NOW?" April nodded, and he flung open the bathroom door. His three brothers were lounging around on the floor outside the door, but looked up at the couple when they stepped out.

Leo laughed. "Nice job, April! Like that zipper, Raph." The red clad turtle scowled menacingly at his older brother.

"Whoa," Donnie's jaw dropped. "April, you look amazing!" With an elbow in the plastron from Leo, he tacked on, "as a turtle, I mean. Not that you don't look good as a human! I mean-" Mikey clamped a hand over the flustering turtle's mouth.

"Lookin' good, Dudette!" Mikey winked at the two of them. Donnie tried to say something, but it was muffled, so he cringed and licked his hand. "EW! Donnie germs!" He wiped his hand on Leo, who panicked and frantically pushed his brother away.

April blushed at the boys' compliment. "Thanks, guys!" She had covered every visible piece of skin with bright green face paint and was decked out in a matching green jumpsuit, complete with a shell and plastron slip on made out of plaster and plastic. On her own plastron armor, she had a fake zipper, just like Raph's. She twirled and curtsied, allowing the boys to whistle and clap.

"Now can we go " Raph grumbled, sick of the attention he and April were receiving.

"Fine!" April snatched up their two tickets and their T-Phones. "Bye, guys! I won't get him home too late!" She winked, grabbed Raph's hand, and skipped out, pulling his along with her.

"Finally!" Raph grumbled. "I was beginning to think we'd never get to leave!"

"What a pity that'd be," April teased lightly. She giggled at the faux scowl on his beak. The two chatted amiably about random things like the weather and other TV shows as they made their way through the sewers.

Once they got to the manhole the turtles used to get topside; Raph got a funny look on his face.

"What's wrong?" April asked, glancing at him quizzically. Raph glanced towards her and frowned.

"I don't know," he said. "I just got a funny feeling about tonight." April shrugged.

"You're probably just nervous about going to the party. Happens every time." Raph nodded, but his face still shone with disbelief.

April lifted up the manhole cover, scanned the alley to make sure no one was watching them, then scurried out; Raph followed suit.

"You ready?" April grabbed Raph's hand to reassure him, which he frowned at, but didn't pull away. At his nod, the pair began their way out of the alley and towards April's school.

To be honest, Raph didn't know what to expect. He was afraid someone was going to stop him at any time and scream "FREAK!" All he got was a few curious glances, but mainly the other New Yorkers ignored them.

Both he and April visibly relaxed once they reached the small, brick school. Raph gave her a crooked grin.

"That was easier than expected." He joked.

"You're not kidding." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two crumpled tickets. They walked up to a gangly teen in a lame zombie costume who was collecting them.

"Dude, nice costume!" The boy exclaimed, pushing holes into their tickets and handing them back to April. His brown eyes were wide with excitement, and he reached for the zipper sticker on Raph's plastron. Raph's green eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and April slapped the boy's hand away.

"Are you crazy? We worked hard on these costumes, and we don't need you messing them up!" April hmphed and yanked on Raph's carapace. "Come on, Raph! Let's get out of here!"

"I'm sorry!" The boy called out, visibly surprised by the redhead's outburst. His apology was cut short by the slamming of the heavy metal doors.

"Man, April! Who knew you had it in you?" Raph teased, using a finger to poke at the shell. She scowled, slapping his hand away and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Donnie couldn't keep his eyes off of ya!" Raph teased. "I bet his hands would have been the same way..."

"RAPH!" April hissed, grabbing the turtle's plastron and yanking it down to her height. "Shut up!" She released him, pushing him slightly away, and he stumbled back, almost as surprised as the zombie.

Raph rolled his eyes. _Girls are way too sensitive_, he thought.

"Donnie!" April suddenly gasped. "Ooh, that reminds me!" She pulled out a thin purple mask and held it up. "Do you think you can tie this on for me?" Raph's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you even get this?" Raph asked, motioning her to turn around and beginning to fumble over the knot.

"Leo swiped it for me." April smirked, feeling the knot to check that it was secure when Raph patted her on the shoulder.

"LEO swiped it?" Raph repeated in disbelief. "Leo, the one who would never steal from his little brothers, the almighty, perfect Leonardo?"

April smirked. "Not so perfect, huh?" Her blue eyes stood out from the purple mask.

Raph groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Well, there went my entire childhood," he remarked. April rolled her eyes and linked arms with the boy.

"Oh, let's just go." April grinned. "Before Leo steals your place away." Raph just gave her the 'look' as he opened the door for her. The gym was flashing and pulsating with different colored lights, and the floor was thumping with the heavy and loud music.

The duo walked into the gym, and Raph's jaw dropped in astonishment. "So this is a party," he said. "I always wondered what one would be like!" He slowly made his way to the center of the gym, and April followed him.

"Raph? You okay?"

The red clad turtle turned towards the girl with a grin on his beak. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I just wanted the party to be one by itself! Leave a review please! I hope y'all enjoyed this. Have a good week! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it turned out this chapter was longer than I expected, so I'm going to split it up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, that makes my day! Hope you enjoy. **

**Characters may or may not be OOC. Sorry if they are; I'm trying to use different characters that I haven't really tried writing before, especially April. **

**By the way, I don't own the Ninja Turtles. I just spend way to much of my life writing about it. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Do you know all these kids?!" Raph gaped in wonder. "There must be thousands!"

April chuckled at his childish wonder. "It's only like 300 kids, Raph. My school isn't very big, to be honest."

"Why isn't it? It seems big enough." Raph questioned over his shoulder, eyes trained on a petite girl in a mummy costume. When he reached out to touch the wrap trailing down her back, she whipped around and slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you DARE touch me, you creep!" She howled, shooting a death glare towards both of the turtles. Raph growled and reached for his Sai, determined to teach this girl a lesson. April noticed this and grabbed his arm.

"No, Raph!" April jerked him backwards, away from the mummy, who was still scowling at the both of them. "Sorry about that, Angel. I think he just wanted to see your costume; it's pretty neat!"

Angel's black and purple pigtails bounced as she turned her head to look at April. "Whatever, April isn't it?" April nodded, and Angel turned back to her friends, who were both ogling the turtles over her shoulders. The girls began chatting again, all three of them still throwing suspicious glances at Raph.

"Raph, you can't go around threatening people! We're at a SCHOOL party!" April groaned. "Besides, Angel is in the Purple Dragons!" Raph gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh, don't give me that look! When she slapped you, some of the wrap slid down her shoulder, and you could see some sort of dragon tattoo."

"She's in the Purple Dragons?!" Raph snarled; April tightened her hold on his arm as he struggled to get back to her. "Let me at her!"

"Raph, no!" April protested, giving him one last harsh tug on his arm. "Let's go; we can go find someone else to talk to." As she tugged him away, Angel fell from sight, and Raph sighed and gave in, standing up straight again.

"What were you saying about your school again, Ape?" Raph grunted, eyes roaming the bunched up groups of kids.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!" She seethed, rolling her eyes. "But as I was saying, it's a very prestigious school; you have to have friends in pretty high places to get in. And since my father's a scientist, he was able to pull some strings to get me in. You-"

"Wait a second... Is that _Karai_?!" Raph interrupted, grabbing April's chin and swiveling it in the girl's direction. "That IS Karai!" He released April's chin and glared at her. "Why the shell did you not tell us that Karai, of all people, went to your school!"

April chuckled weakly. "Oh, it's not THAT bad. I ignore her; she ignores me. It's really big deal..."

"Yes, it is!" Raph hissed in her ear, green eyes flashing angrily. "She could attack you at any time!"

"No she won't." April waved a hand around casually. "There's always adult supervision."

"She could take them down, too. She's a highly trained Kunoichi. It wouldn't be a challenge for her."

"Raph, that may not even be her! All we can see is the back of her head; she's not even facing us.

"How many people do you know with that ugly haircut?" Raph said, looking at April with a smug expression on his beak. Two tall girls strutted by, with short, cropped hair that matched Karai's exactly. Raph's smug look faded into a pout, and April smirked. "Point taken."

"At least wait for her to turn around," April protested weakly, willing herself not to look at his face; when Raph pouted, it was like looking at a kicked puppy dog. Raph grunted, grabbing April's wrist and dragging her to get closer to the unknown girl. The turtles ducked behind a group of arguing boys and peeked around. "I wonder what Leo'd have done if he were here..." April said absently, drumming her fingers on Raph's arm.

"Speak of the devil..." Raph's and April's jaws dropped.

"Oh my God... Is she...?"

"Oh, yes!" Raph roared with laughter. "Oh, this is good. This is TOO good!" He snickered again, plastron heaving with laughter.

Karai stiffened up. That sounded like... No, they wouldn't be here, would they? After all, they don't go to this school, or school at all, to put that way. She willed herself to turn around, excusing herself politely from the boy who was drooling over her and looking behind her. Her eyes grew wide.

_Oh, shit_.

Karai was decked out in all green, but the front and back of her shirt had a huge brown circle and rectangle. Across her face was a blue mask, and through it, amber eyes widened. Two - they had to be foam... right? - katanas were strapped in an X shape on her back.

Both Karai and April didn't know what to do; here they were, each dressed up as their - Shh... favorite - turtle! They met awkward eye contact, and Karai nodded stiffly. Both girls looked away, trying to sneak peeks of the other's costume when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Come on!" Raph giggled, grabbing April's wrist again. She winced; she was so going to have a bruise there by tomorrow! He began weaving his way through the crowd, dragging April behind him. Karai looked around in a panic for a way to get out. Kids swarmed everywhere; she was stuck.

Karai braced herself as the red and purple clad turtles approached. This is gonna be interesting, she thought.

"So," Raph had managed to compose himself somewhat on their short journey to the Kunoichi. "Fancy seeing _YOU_ here, _Leonardo_!" His composure cracked, and the turtle was left cackling to himself again.

April and Karai exchanged another look. "You won't tell him, will you?" Karai whispered, and April was a little surprise at how nervous she sounded.

April smirked. "Nah. Donnie doesn't know I dressed up as him, either." Karai barked out a short laugh, and April offered the enemy a tentative smile.

"Hey," the girls' laughter was interrupted by a black haired boy in a hockey uniform. "Do you ladies want me to take your picture?" He winked. "Your costumes look great!" He flirted lamely.

"Yeah, no thanks, we don't need-"

"YES!" Raph stopped laughing long enough to whip out his T-Phone and switch it on. "Take their picture with my phone!" He handed the hockey player the cell and pointed to one of the buttons. "Just press this button." Raph wore a sadistic smile and leered at the girls as the boy fumbled with the camera.

"Oh, no." Karai groaned. "That won't be necessary..." She began backing away from the other turtles.

April frowned. "If I'm getting forced to take a picture," April growled out, and Karai's eyes lit up in understanding. "Then YOU'RE going to be in it!" It was Raph's turn to back away from the turtle girls as they closed the gap between them with devilish grins.

"No way!" Raph complained, fumbling for his Sai, or anything, to use to defend himself. Karai, within a flash, snatched both Sai and held them behind her back.

"Come on, Raphael," she purred, dangling his precious weapon in front of his beak. "Don't you want your Sai back?" With several mumbled curses about what Karai could go do and several exchanged death glares later, the red clad turtle joined the two girls.

The three stood in an awkward line, each one shifting as far away from the others as they could without actually touching either one. The kid rolled his eyes. "I can practically feel the awkward rolling off the three of you. It's not like she bites!"

Karai smirked. "I do." The boy blanched and held up the camera to hide his startled expression.

"Uh... 3... 2... 1..." A flash went off, and the picture was taken. The boy practically threw Raph back his phone and ran off, disappearing in the crowds of people.

"That wasn't that bad, right?" April tugged the phone out of Raph's hand and turned it over to look at the picture. She was the only one smiling.

"Hey! Where'd she go?!" Raph's outburst jarred the redhead back to the present. He was fiddling with both his Sai in astonishment.

April shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I guess she's gone." The corners of her lips twitched upwards. "All I do know is that Karai is a little closer to Leo than we thought." She and Raph exchanged knowing smirks. "How precious."

"It would be such a shame if we didn't show this to our favorite Leonardo, now wouldn't it?" Raph played along, snatching his phone back and quickly sending it. He pocketed it and smirked. "This oughta be interesting."

April rolled her eyes. Brothers. "Hey, do you want a drink? I'm getting kinda thirsty, and I think there's some punch over there." April suggested, motioning in the direction of the food and drink tables. Raph shrugged.

"Fine by me. I could do with a good fight." April narrowed her eyes and looked closely at him to see if he was kidding.

He wasn't.

"You do know what punch is, right, Raph?"

Raph looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course. That was one of the first things Master Splinter taught us. It's a quick hit or blow to someone or something."

April's jaw dropped. "Raph, not that type of punch! You will NOT be hitting anyone tonight!" Ignoring the small 'awww' she continued. "Punch is a type of fruity drink."

"A drink? Why is a drink named after hitting somebody?" Raph screwed up his beak. "That's stupid."

"I'm pretty sure the drink was invented long before hitting someone." April retorted, sighing deeply and leading her friend towards the punch table.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Raph pondered this as they finally approached the table. "I think you're wrong."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's ask Donnie. I'm sure he'd know!"

Raph snorted. "That's because all Don knows is a bunch of useless trivia." He looked the food with disgust. "Hey, where's all the pizza?"

April rolled her eyes in irritation. "All of you underestimate Donnie all the time. Donnie's smarter than you actually think. And it's a fancyish party. I don't think they'll have pizza."

Raph scowled. "Well, not having pizza is stupid." He picked up one of the cups with the green frothy liquid inside. April picked one up and held it out towards him, clinking hers with his. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Raph took a nice long chug of his drink, and April watched his expression closely.

"Well? How is it?"

Raph made a face. "Not bad. All it needs is some-" Raph choked on the remaining liquid in his mouth, and his eyes bugged wide. His cup fell to the ground, splattering green all over everyone's feet. April let out a noise of protest and looked up, getting ready to chew out her friend, but stopped when she saw his expression.

"Raph? RAPH!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you did, tell me! And if you didn't, well, that's okay, too. I'd like to know how to improve it, then! Reviews are extremely welcome! Have a good day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took so long! I had a really busy week! I think I'll try to update once a week, maybe more, if I have the time. Sorry for any OOCness, I don't own any ninja turtles, ya know, the usual. Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"I don't know what I saw, but it was NOT a ghost!" His green-eyed gaze was flipping through the crowd. "Come on, come on... Did you see it?!"

"See what?" April was beginning to get annoyed with the red clad turtle. "Raph, what on Earth are you talking about?!" She crossed her arms and huffed, and Raph gave her an exasperated look.

"I thought it was Karai at first, but now I'm not sure. It kinda looked like a-"

"April! Love the costume!" A drawl cut Raph off, and the turtles turned around to see a senior waltzing up, McDonald Crump Jr, but everyone just called him Mac. His father owned the chain of Picka-Pecka Pizza, so he was one of the richest kids in school. Even the turtles living in the sewers had heard of him, and when one day April casually mentioned working with him on a project, they had clambered all over getting autographs.

April sighed and forced a smile on her face. "Mac! Hi..." Raph scowled at the boy from over April's shoulder, and the senior smirked. He was dressed as a cowboy, and had his arms around two girls in skimpy showgirl costumes.

"I was going to congratulate on your costumes. They're so... Original." The showgirls tittered, and Raph clenched his fists. "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to my party! We're hosting it on my father's yacht. You and your... date should come." His eyes flickered to Raph and then back on April. "Free pizza, drinks, music, and dancing. Anybody who's anybody will be there."

"And I'm anybody?" April retorted, rolling her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Mac, but I don't know if we're going to go." Her forced grin became a little more strained, and Raph could feel her tensing up beside him.

The rich kid's face contorted into a scowl. "Oh, babe, you're coming! I won't take no for an answer!" He snatched two tickets out of his empty gun sheath and forced them into her hand. "Use there to get it." He winked one last time and swaggered off.

"Ugh!" April growled, crushing the tickets tightly in her fist. "I hate that kid!"

"Hey! Don't do that!" Raph snatched out a now-crumpled ticket. "We need these!"

"You wanna go?" April asked disbelievingly.

"There's gonna be free pizza! Shell yeah!" He grinned at her devilishly then tried rubbing the ticket on his carapace to flatten it out.

"Is that all you care about?" April scowled. "Pizza? Picka-Pecka Pizza isn't even any good."

The turtle's grin faded slightly. "Pizza's pizza. Come on, April; we don't have to stay for a long time! Just enough to get pizza and leave." Raph gestured towards his plastron wildly. "I mean, who'd dance with this handsome guy, anyways?"

April giggled and caved. "Oh, all right. Thirty minutes; no more, no less." She struggled to keep a straight face when Raph hugged her with excitement.

"Thanks, Ape!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Uh... 347?"

"April!" The duo stopped their childish bickering as another girl with thick black glasses came running up. "I love your costume!" She gave Raph an unimpressed look. "I suppose yours isn't too shabby."

"Irma!" April beamed and moved in to hug her best friend. "How are you?"

"Good, good. You'll never believe what just happened!" Raph rolled his eyes and took a step back as the girls began to gossip. He checked his T-Phone absently.

"What? What is it?" April's blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Mac just asked me to go to his after party! On his father's YACHT! He gave me a ticket and everything!" Irma held up a crumpled ticket and beamed excitedly.

April jumped up and down and squealed. "Me too! He gave both of us two, too!" Irma joined in April's celebration while Raph looked up with a confused look. Were girls always like this?

"He gave YOU one, too?" Irma adjusted her glasses and peered at Raph. "Are you that homeschooler April's always drooling over?" When Raph gave her a blank look, Irma rolled her eyes. "I think your name started with a D or something...?"

Raph's face lit up in realization. "Donnie?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Irma snapped her fingers.

Raph smirked as April's face heated up. "Hate to break it to ya, but I'm not Donnie; that's my little brother. I'm Raph."

"April! You didn't tell me he had brothers! Or that those brothers were incredibly strong and muscular!" Irma launched herself at Raph and clamped onto his arm. "Tell me everything about yourself!" Raph gave April a pleading look for help.

"Er, Irma, how about we all get together later?" April suggested, throwing a stern look at her best friend.

Sadly, Irma let go of Raph's arm, giving his muscles one last adoring pat. "Okay, okay, I get it. Will you meet me at the yacht at... Oh, 9:15?" She grabbed Raph's hand and stroked it lovingly. "You can tell me everything about yourself then!" She winked and waltzed off, leaving a very relieved red clad turtle.

"So," Raph began, twitches of grin on his beak. "What exactly have you been telling her about our dear old Donatello?" April's face turned as red as her hair.

"Raph! Come on, please?" She begged, trying her best to do puppy dog eyes. Luckily for her, she'd been taking lessons from Michelangelo. Raph gave her an unimpressed look.

Or not.

"Do you seriously think that's gonna work on me?" He laughed. "I have two younger brothers who do that to me all the time; I'm pretty much immune. Besides, if Mikey taught you, he taught it to you all wrong." April cursed Mikey in her head.

"Fine. Say what you want, but I'm not telling you anything!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. If Raph wanted to play like that, so be it.

"Oh, come on, Ape! You can tell me-" Raph's eyes grew wide again. "I just saw it again! Come on!" He grabbed April's hand and began weaving through the crowd. Well, when I say weaving, I mean knocking people over left and right. April could have sworn she was going to die.

"Raph! Slow down!" April screamed as she had a near miss with two giggling ghosts. She frantically clawed at the white sheet covering her face, sending it flying back behind her.

"I can't!" He said. "I'll lose her!"

Her?

"Raph, come on! Tell me what - or who - you're stalking! Now!" The redhead tried to squirm out of his grip, but he just tightened it. He otherwise ignored her and bolted out of the gym, out the lobby, and out the school doors. The zombie April had told off gave them both surprised glances when they ran out and called out a last apology, which April pointedly ignored.

"I was done partying, anyway," April muttered to herself.

Raph had picked up the pace, and the swarms of busy adults he was shoving around were not exactly pleased.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, young man!"

"Get out of the way!"

One elderly man with a cane and sweater vest mumbled a grumpy, "Humph. Kids."

"I'm so sorry!" April cried out, covering her face with her other green hand so no one could see who she was. "Raph, PLEASE!"

The red clad turtle stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, and April crashed into his shell, falling to the ground in a heap; Raph was unfazed. "Ouch!" She rubbed the back of her head. "What the HELL were you doing, Raph? We coulda gotten KILLED!" She pushed herself up and brushed off the dust.

"I lost it," he whispered. "Damn it, I LOST IT!" Raph whirled around and stomped over to a shabby wooden shack. He reared back a fist and punched the structure. The shack quivered, and he punched it again.

"STOP!" April yelled, grabbing the turtle's attention. "Raph, do you know where we are?"

The turtle didn't turn around, just ran a finger over one of the poles. "We're at the docks," he said.

"That's right." April pulled out her phone and snuck a peek at the time. "And it's 9:05." April's tone was dangerously calm, almost like Master Splinter's was when Mikey broke his favorite tea pot on accident. "Do you know what that means?"

"It's time for you to go meet that friend of yours," Raph swiveled around and matched the glare April was sending into the back of his skull. "So shouldn't you be off? Goodbye. Shoo!"

April threw her hands up in the air. "UGH!" She growled out. "Fine! I'm going to go get meet Irma. Go get on the yacht, and stay there!" She stalked off, leaving Raph alone in the shadows.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter you'll meet Mona, and it's like 3x longer than this one. Finally, I know right? Review telling me how I did please! Have a good day/night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember, I said I'd try to update as soon and as much as I can! So I typed up all of chapter 5 today, TWICE, actually, because my computer freaked and died on me and I hadn't saved anything. Note to Self: SAVE. PERIODICALLY! Hope y'all like Mona! She's finally in here! Yay! I don't own anything, sorry for OOCness. Hope y'all enjoy! R&R! **

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Raph looked down at his ticket, then back up at the line of costumed teens. "Now, I wonder which boat it is?" He said sarcastically. He walked to the end of the line, trying not to look at the swarm of police cars speeding by.

Hey, it wasn't his fault that that stupid shack had collapsed with one more punch!

Raph crossed his arms as the line shifted slowly. Now he wished he had never even gone to the party. He groaned, throwing his head back and arms in the air. "Why is this taking so long?"

A boy in a cheap werewolf mask turned aroud to ogle at him. "All these moron's without tickets keep trying to sneak on."

"Why?"

The boy gave Raph a _please tell me you're kidding _face. "Why? Because this is the biggest after party in the school!" The boy leered at two upset girls walked by, escorted by two big, burly security guards. Raph decided he didn't like this kid very much. "Do YOU have a ticket?"

Raph pulled out the crumpled slip of paper from his belt. The werewolf nodded and turned back around, much to Raph's delight. The line moved up, and Raph could see the ticket man checking for tickets. He tried to quench the butterflies flapping around in his stomach by doing some of Master Splinter's breathing exercises. He turned and peered down the line to see if April was in line yet.

Yup, the purple clad turtle and the bunny named Irma were chatting and laughing at the very end. He debated calling and waving them up to him, but decided against it. Raph shrugged and turned back around to see another green face two inches from his own.

"Hey, babe; I'm glad you saved my spot for me!" A girl with curly brown hair and eyes that matched smiled lovingly at him. He felt something brush up against his shell and looked down to see a green and yellow tail tracing circles on his thigh. It was the girl he'd been chasing all night!

"Who-" He was cut off by the girl crashing her lips against his. It started off gentle, but soon she pressed up against hinm harder and harder, leaving no space between the two. Raph's green eyes grew wide with shock.

He.

Was.

Being.

Kissed.

And he didn't even know the girl!

He pushed her away from him. "Who the SHELL are you?!" The girl flicked her tail in annoyance. As soon as the irritation came in her eyes, it vanished, and she smiled deviously before pressing her lips near his ear. "Play along with me, will ya?" She flicked her tail for emphasis before cupping her hand against his cheek and diving against his lips again.

"Ahem," Raph's green eyes flew to the bored looking ticket man. "May I see your tickets, please?" He fumbled for the tickets in his belt and pulled them out, but the lizard girl snatched it out and practically shoved it in the man's outstretched hand. She smiled at the man, resting her head in the curve of Raph's neck.

"Oh, here you go! Thanks so much! We're in a bit of a hurry!" She winked at the man and pressed a finger against Raph's plastron. "If you know what I mean." The ticketman's face heated up, and he motioned for them to get on the boat. The girl grabbed Raph's hand and pulled him onto the boat.

Once they were on, the girl draggged him to an empty hallway. She looked around suspiciously and sighed with relief. "Thanks! I wouldn't hve been able to get on without you!" She pressed a quick kiss to the turtle boy's cheek and winked. "You're a doll; maybe I'll see you around?" She ran to the corner and ducked around it, pausing only to look back at Raph and say, "Maybe next time before you kiss a girl, grab a breath mint, kay?"

Raph spluttered with embaressment. "You kissed ME!" He ran to the corner. "And a little thank you would've been nice! I don't even know your... huh?" She had disappeared. "Why, that little..."

"Raph!" The fuming turtle swiveled around to see the redhead running towards him. "Where've you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Some girl used me to sneak into the party!" He snarled. "She pretened to be my date! She KISSED me!"

April threw her head back and laughed. "Some people will do anything to go to one of Mac's parties." She dropped the subject at the annoyed look on his face. "Oh, let's go. Maybe you'll see her on deck?" She turned and began walking off, and Raph had no choice but to follow. "After all, she couldn't get off now; we've already started sailing."

The turtles managed to navigate their way to the deck, which was overstuffed with loud, rowdy teenagers. Raph leaned up against the raiing and pouted about the girl.

"Oh, cheer up, Raph!" April said. "You were the one who wanted to go to the after party anyway" She handed the pouting turtle a small pizza box.

"I just can't believe she used me!" He snarled, snatching away the pizza box and flipping the lid up. He eyed the pizza with distaste. "What the shell is that?!"

"It's a pizza!"

"It's the freakin' size of my palm!" Raph snarled again, chunking the pizza overboard.

"Raph!" April exclaimed, appalled. He ignored her exclamations of surprise and stomped off. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find that girl!"

* * *

If you thought Raphael was angry then, you'd probably be a litte frightened at how much it had increased. Steam was practically blowing out of his ears.

"When I find that lizard, I swear!" He growled to himself. He'd searched the entire boat, minus the captain;s and first mate's control room. He debated whether to barge in and scare the living shell out of everybody, or if he'd just sneak in, check, then sneak back out.

He decided to go for the first.

Raph kicked down the door with a loud "AHA!" He stood in a defensive position, fists raised, half expecting the captain to try and attack him.

What he didn't expect was for the captain and first mate to be tied uup and gagged, and one very familiar lizard lady to be messing with the controls.

"What the-" The girl looked up at Raph with surprise and shock written all over her face and leaped into the air. She grabbed two floatation devices hung up on the wall and brought them down over his head. She pushed them down over his shell, trapping him momentarily.

"You can't just scare a girl like that!" She chided, glaring at him. He evenly returned her glare, and she stuck her tongue out and returned to the controls, nimble fingers flying all over. Raph managed to wiggle out one of his sai from his belt and slash through the orange rings, throwing them aside.

With a yell, he tackled the girl, sending her crashing into the ground. She struggled to kick him off, but he held down her hands and sat on her legs and tail.

"Alright, lizard," he sneered. "Who are you, and what're you doing on this yacht? Are you just TRYING to kill everyone on here?" He hissed into her ear. "And go ahead and explain why ya used me to get on board while you're at it!"

She thrashed again, and Raph only cast more of his weight on her legs. She finally went limp. "My name isn't Lizard, Turtle. It's Mona Lisa!" She tried to yank her hands out of Raph's grip, but he just tightened it. "And-"

"... Your name is Mona Lisa?" Raph asked incredulously.

"You heard me. You gotta problem with it?" She glowered at him. "I bet you have a stranger name than mine, anyways! Unless yours was Mona Lisa too. But that would just be weird.."

Raph shook his head. "The name's Raphael."

Mona Lisa's eyes widened slightly. "Would've been better if you were named Leonardo. But still... What a coincidence..."

Raph snorted. "That's my brother."

Mona Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then, Raphael. Can you get off of me, please? You're not exactly the lightest person around, ya know."

Raph grunted, but stood up. He held out his hand, and with a funny sort of smile on her face, she accepted it. He hoisted her up with a grunt. "And don't call me Raphael. Nobody calls me that; call me Raph. So, Mona Lisa, what're-"

She looked at him with a funny look on her face. "Mona. Just Mona."

Raph sighed. "Fine. Mona, what exactly are you doing then? Tying up the captain probably wasn't the smartest idea."

"I took boating lessons as a kid." She smirked. "Now, just let me get back to the wheel before-" The boat shuddered and rocked, sending Mona and Raph crashing against the wall. Mona landed on Raph's plastron with a grunt. "Too late!" She groaned, rubbing her head with a webbed hand. Raph looked up at the girl with wide eyes and squirmed out from underneath her. He ran to the window.

"It looks like we're in some sort of light window thingie." He shook his head. "Shell, I wish Donnie were here!" When Mona approached he didn't look at her.

"You have a brother?"

"Three. I'm the middle child. They're- What the SHELL is that?" He jabbed his thumb towards a large grey submarine rising out of the water beside the yacht. A shabbily black painted skull and crossbones was painted on the side.

Mona gasped. "That's Captain Filch's submarine! Come on!" She grabbed Raph's hand and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and onto the deck, where they his behind one of the tables stuffed with pizza. A plank was lowered onto the yacht, and a man stomped across it and in front of the teens.

"Hey, man! This is MY party!" Mac pushed his way through to the front of the crowd and placed his hands on his hips. Raph rolled his eyes at the whining.

"Well, I guess I'm crashing it!" The man Mona had dubbed as Filch sneered.

"Security! Get rid of this dude!" The rich senior ordered, pointing towards the intruder.

The intruder had brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a scraggly beard, and a worn black eyepatch. Mona would tense up whenever he spoke, and Raph made a mental note to find out what exactly Filch did to her.

"My guards can beat your guards!" Filch sneered and pointed towards his submarine. Countless pink, slimy sea anemone mutants slithered over onto Mac's yacht. They were huge, with shark teeth and sticky tentacles. The mutants herded the now screaming teens into the center of the deck so no one would try to escape.

Meanwhile, April, who had been busy reapplying the green paint to places that had chipped off on her arms and hands, heard her friends screaming. She poke her head out of the bathroom, gasped, then slammed the door back and sank down against it. "Uh, NOPE!" She whipped out her T-Phone and dialed Leo's number. "Come on, come on!" The phone continued to ring, and April was nearly about to panic.

"Uh... Hello?" A familiar voice mumbled on the other end, muffled through the mouthful of pizza.

"Leo! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" In the background, she could hear the opening titles to Space Heroes, and she could practically picture him drooling over the TV.

"April? What's wrong?"

"Some creep and his army of mutant sea plants just took over our yacht!"

"Yacht?"

"LEO! I'm serious! It's an after-party!"

"Sheesh, okay, April. Where's Raph then?"

"I don't know! He kinda stalked off earlier. I got... a little mad at him."

"A little?! April, he blew up my phone with annoyed texts!"

"Did you read them?"

"Why would I? It's almost a daily occurrence. You kinda get used to it after a while."

In spite of the situation, April laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Leo chuckled. "Because it's true. Wait, if your ship's been taken over, are you captured?! What happened to you?"

"I-" The bathroom door swung open, and April turned around with a gasp; one of Filch's sea mutants loomed over her and reached for her with one of it's sticky tentacles. April screamed, and the T-Phone dropped away in abandonment as it dragged April from the bathroom.

"April? APRIL!"

* * *

**I really really hope y'all liked Mona! I know it's kinda similar to the 80's episode, but I also said it would be! Haha, hope y'all liked it! Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Today, it started snowing really badly, and all the school's got out early! I still have friends stuck at school (yikes!), but I got out a few hours ago. So, new chapter time! This chapter is pretty dialogue-y; you'll find out quite a bit about Mona. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own TMNT. I just spend to much of my life writing about it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

"Mona!" Raph hissed, giving her a sharp nudge in the side. "This way!" Mona dragged her gaze away from the sea anemones and ran, following the boy she'd just met with her life.

Seriously... Cliché, movie moment, anybody? He seemed nice enough, and that he honestly wanted to help her out. Or maybe that's just what she wanted to think; you can never tell these days.

"Where are we going?" The lizard panted, trying her hardest to keep up with Raph. _Sheesh, aren't turtles supposed to be slow?_ She thought, doing her best to block out the terrified shouts coming from the teens behind her.

"I don't know!" Raph said, shrugging his shoulders. Mona gave him her best "Are you serious?" glare, and he shot back a dark look.

"There!" Mona grabbed Raph's hand and jerked him into the direction of several large, orange lifeboats. Using her tail, she bounced up and into the first boat, using one of the rough covers to shield herself. "Hurry up, Raph!" He tried to jump up next to her, but being the sad, short little turtle he is, wasn't quite able to get it. "Raph!"

"I can't reach it!" He screamed, bouncing and huffing between every word. Mona pointed over his shoulder, and he gulped. Two of Filch's pink guards' tentacles could be heard slithering and sticking to the hardwood floors.

Mona pursed her lips. This wasn't going to be fun. "Grab my tail."

"What?!"

"I said grab my tail!" She turned around, allowing the tip of it to dangle down the side of the boat. She looked over her shoulder to watch for the guards; their tentacles flapping louder with each passing second. "Hurry!"

Raph jumped and grabbed for it, successfully taking hold. He heard Mona cry out and tense up. "Good GOD you're heavy!" She muttered, straining to pull him over. "And don't you DARE tell me it's all muscle!"

Raph reached up with his other hand, putting it a little higher. He struggled to pull himself up, and using the edge of the boat, flipped himself over the side. Both mutants collapsed onto the floor of the boat, and Raph slapped a hand over Mona's mouth as the anemones slithered on by. They exchanged wide-eyed looks of nervousness.

When the sound of sticking suction cups had ceased, Mona sunk back into the seat, rubbing the base of her tail gingerly and wincing. "I swear, if you EVER touch my tail again..."

Raph took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Point taken." He met eye contact with her, and after a brief moment of silence, the two collapsed into giggles. "Thanks, for you know... That." He motioned with his hand wildly. He lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

Mona didn't respond, but she nodded in understanding. Both sat in uncomfortable silence, the air filled with panting and heavy breathing. Raph took that moment to look at her, to REALLY look at her, for the first time without interruptions.

She had green-gray skin, more grayish, but earthy colored enough to pass as a faded green. Her chest and belly were the same golden color as his plastron. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair and shook it out. The curly brown hair reached mid back when it wasn't pulled up into the high ponytail, and it matched her eyes. The only clothing she wore was an old, faded brown belt that sat loosely on her hips. He noticed, with a jolt, that she was technically naked, and his cheeks flushed up lightly.

The girl, having noticed his scrutinizing, struck a pose. "Like what you see?"

Raph felt his cheeks turn as red as his bandana. "No... I mean, yes. Wait, I mean..." He trailed off, and Mona gave him a jovial grin.

_If this is how Donnie feels around April... Count me out!_ He thought bitterly.

"So, um, I was wondering," he began, trying to change the topic. "How exactly do you know Filch?" Her grin faded away, leaving a solemn and weary look that Raph instantly hated on her pretty face.

Wait, pretty?

"I didn't always look like this." Mona said, holding up and looking at a webbed hand in disgust. "Sure, it's got it's perks, but I'm not wearing a costume."

Raph's jaw dropped. "You're... a mutant?" He couldn't believe it! Another mutant, and this one a girl!

Mona looked at Raph and winced. "I used to be human. You know the school the party was at? That's where I went. I was popular; this isn't the first time I've been on one of Mac's yacht parties. I had friends. I had good grades." She smiled absently. "Chemistry was my favorite subject," she said dreamily, staring past him.

"What happened?" He asked, and she snapped back at attention.

"I was out on a fishing trip with three of my friends. We were only supposed to be gone for three days; funny, I've been gone little more than three MONTHS!" She let out a hollow laugh. "We were goofing off, just messing around and laughing, when this huge, grey submarine came up beside us. My friends all managed to swim away, but something grabbed me, and I was brought to the ship. Filch was the captain, and he..." She gulped. "Well, on a different note, he somehow found out I was good at chemistry. He forced me to work in his lab; if I didn't, he swore he'd kill the rest of my family. I was there..." She screwed up her mouth in thought. "2 and 1/2 months? Well, one day, I got sick of it all; not that I wasn't sick of it before, but you get my drift. I tried to blow up the lab, which in turn could blow up the ship, but I guess something went wrong. The last thing I remember is the explosion, and then I woke up. I wouldn't have thought anything was wrong, except I was underwater. Somehow, and don't ask me how, I was this. Half-Salamander, I think. I thought I'd destroyed the sub, but I was hiding in one of the sewer tunnels that opened up into the lake, and I saw it. I've been trying to destroy it completely for the last few weeks. I'm sorry I used you to get on, but it was my only way! And now I can finally have my revenge on turning me into this ugly mutant FREAK!" Two tears snaked their way down her cheeks.

"I- I don't think you ugly." Raph said, green eyes wide. "I think you're the prettiest mutant I've ever seen." He reached out his hand awkwardly and patted her shoulder, slapping himself mentally.

Mona snorted, wiping her hands on her cheeks. "I'm probably the only mutant you've ever seen."

Raph looked at her in disbelief. "You really don't know, do you? You're not the only mutant.  
In fact, I know at least of five others."

"Really?!" Mona's eyes lit up. "There're five more? In New York!?"

"Yeah, really! Their names are Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter." Mona's jaw dropped and she mouthed their names.

"But wait... That's only four..." Mona tilted her head to the side. "Who's the fifth?"

Raphael bowed to the best of his abilities. "At your service, Mona Lisa."

"You... You're a mutant?" Mona's jaw dropped, and her brown eyes widened.

Raph gave her a crooked smile. "As far as I know!"

"I thought you were wearing a costume!"

Raph grasped the end of the zipper and peeled it off, wincing slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She pointed to his plastron. "Did that hurt?"

"Yup."

"But you're a MUTANT!" She repeated, looking just as amazed. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one!" She screamed out suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him. Raph choked.

"Mona... Can't... Breath!" He gasped, signaling for her to let go.

"Oh! Sorry!" She watched guiltlessly as he struggled to take in oxygen. "Wait... You're a mutant, too, but I never saw you on Filch's ship." He looked at her as if he were saying, "So?" and she continued. "So how did you become like this then?"

"Well-"

"Hey! Let me go!" Raph's face paled, and he bolted to the edge of the boat. "Put me down!" He lifted up the edge of the cloth cover and peeked through; Mona looked out beside him.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"That's April!" He whispered back. Mona looked down again to see a green, thin girl with fiery red hair being dragged down the path by two of Filch's guards.

"Who?"

"April is the first human we ever met. She's the one who dragged me to the dance in the first place." He didn't notice the scowl grow on Mona's face. "We've gotta save her, and stop Filch while we're at it!"

"We?" Mona's tone had an edge of bitterness in it, and he looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, we! Who else would do it?"

"You can go rescue your girlfriend by yourself!" Mona flounced back to her chair and plopped down, pouting. "I can take Filch down by myself."

"Who?" Raph frowned slightly. "I don't have a-" his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, GROSS! April isn't my girlfriend!"

Mona looked up again. "She isn't?"

"No way! My little bro Donnie likes her! He'd have my shell if anything happened to her!"

"Really?!" Mona's eyes lit up again. "Then let's go! Stop Filch and save April! Together!"

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Leave a review, even if you did think it was kinda sappy. Have agod day! Stay warm! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything; sorry for any OOCness. Please leave a review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

"Guys! We need to save April!" Leo burst into Donnie's lab, making the heavy doors slam loudly behind him. The purple clad turtle jumped up immediately at the word 'April' and grabbed his Bo.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Donnie exclaimed, ripping off his glasses and throwing them on his desk. "MIKEY! Get in here!"

Mikey strolled in casually, chomping on a piece of jalapeño and jellybean pizza, "Donnie, chill out, bro. Isn't Raph with her?" He mumbled around a mouthful of smushed of jellybeans and peppers.

"Actually, Raph's gone apparently. Looking for a girl or something," Leo wrinkled up his beak. "Because that definitely sounds like something Raph would do."

Mikey choked on his bite of pizza and dropped it on the ground. "Wait, so we gotta save RAPH now, too?" He giggled. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that!" His grin stretched across his entire face. "And he's after a GIRL! Ooh, this just keeps getting better and better!" He picked the pizza up off the floor and took another huge chomp, making Leo and Donnie cringe.

"How are we supposed to get to them?" Leo said, still eyeing Mikey's floor-pizza with disgust out of the corner of his eye.

Donnie beamed. "I may have an idea!"

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Raph asked, somewhat nervously. Mona looked up from preparing herself to go try and destroy Filch's sub. Her lips twitched at how nervous her newfound friend looked, and she giggled slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, Raph! This'll be easy!" She slapped at his arm gently, rolling her eyes. "Why? You scared?" She teased slightly.

"I just... don't want you to get hurt." He muttered softly, cheeks flaring a bright pink. Her cheeks went pink, too, and she patted his hand quickly and winked, grabbing the end of her tail and diving off the edge of the boat.

_Okay, you can do this. If Mona can blow up a submarine, you can take out Filch's slimy suckers! _Raph sneered and twirled his Sai, taking a deep breath and taking a running start towards the deck. _This is gonna be easy!_ He smirked to himself.

He paused at the corner of the hallway, peering around carefully to scope out the area. Most of the teens were still freaking out in the middle of the room, and Filch was now pacing in front of everyone, giving his mutant army orders and sneering. April, tied up and gagged, was sitting indignantly at his feet.

Raph growled. "Nobody's gonna hurt April on my watch!" He twirled his Sai again. "Get ready to kick some shell!"

* * *

Mona entered the water with a flawless dive. "I guess being a lizard really does have it's perks!" Effortlessly, she swam to the sub, legs and tail kicking and propelling her faster than she could ever swim as a human. Once she got to the submarine, she pulled herself up the ladder leading to the hatch Filch had left open when he had come out and seized the other boat and jumped inside.

She shook herself off, sending water droplets flying everywhere; grabbing her tail, she squeezed and twisted it, sending a stream of water soaking the floor. Mona looked up and shuddered; she remembered this place, and it was NOT good. She knelt into a crouch and crawled down the hallway, using her past knowledge of the layout to make her way to the control room.

Mona slipped inside and dashed for the control panel. Two of the slimy mutants, decked out in captains' uniforms and hats, were guarding it; when they saw her, they slithered across the floor to try and seize her.

Mona flipped backwards, and using one of the anemone's squishy heads, bounced up and grabbed one of the overhead pipes. "Losers! Try and get me now!" She stuck her tongue out mockingly.

One of the guards used his tentacles to grab a chair and launched it at her; she used her tail to bat it away in the directions if the force field panel. "I didn't mean it literally!"

The chair seemed to fly in slow motion, with the two guards and one lizard watching it with wide eyes. It smashed against the panels, breaking into several pieces that scattered across the floor. The panels flickered with sparks and electric jolts, and the power in the room, and Mona assumed the ship, went out. Using her chance while the guards were distracted, Mona bolted out of the room.

Now all she had to do was make it out... Alive.

* * *

"Argh!" Raph charged, running out onto the deck. The teens and guards swiveled towards him, and Filch barked an order for his mutants to attack. Raph changed his direction and ran at the anenomes, slashing wildly; the anemones howled and collapsed, trying to slither overboard or away from Raph.

The costumed teens started screaming and cheering, and April's eyes lit up. "Turtle! Turtle! Turtle!" The teens chanted.

The army of sea anemones, angered at seeing their friends and colleagues fall, circled up and surrounded Raph.

"Oh, sewer bunnies!" He cursed, green eyes growing wide. "This can't be good!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Raph looked up to see three familiar turtles zoomed overhead on glowing hover boards.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Raph grinned as Mikey and Leo flipped down and landed on both of his flanks.

"Awww, I always knew you cared!" Mikey cooed, batting his eyes at his older brother. Raph leaned over and smacked the back of his head before leaping into the fight of taking down more of Filch's guards; Mikey and Leo followed his lead.

Donnie swooped down and snatched up April, using a shruiken to slash the binding ropes. "Hold on!" April wrapped her arms around the turtle's shell in terror as he zoomed down.

"My... My force field! It's gone!" Filch cried out in disbelief. Mac's guards, taking advantage of the immobilized anemones, ran over and tied him up, slamming him to the ground and handcuffing him.

"Mona did it!" Raph exclaimed. Mikey leaned over and Raph used his shell to run and flip over, kicking down two anemones.

"Mona?" Leo said, frowning. He and Mikey exchanged confused glances.

"You guys missed the flashback. I'll explain later... Maybe." Raph smirked over his Sai. "But where is she?"

As if to answer hia questions, the sub beside them exploded, sending shrapnel and metal bits everywhere.

"Take cover!" Leo barked out towards the teens. No one dared disobey.

"Mona..." He whispered, his eyes going wide. "MONA!" He ran to the railing and halfway hung over.

Donnie and April zoomed down to the yacht next to Leo and Mikey. "Mona? Who's Mona?" Donnie asked in confusion, scratching his head.

"There used to be a girl named Mona at my school. Popular, cheerleader, you know, the works." April frowned slightly. "But she went missing a few months ago." April gasped. "Do you think it's the same girl?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know; but what are the chances of having two girls named Mona?" He stepped up behind Raph and laid a hand on his brother's shell. "Raph?"

His brother swiveled around. "I don't see her! Where could she be?" His green eyes were wide with conflict.

Leo and Donnie exchanged knowing, sad looks. "Raph, I-"

"Hey! Party crashers! Get off of my yacht!" Mac yelled at the turtles, interrupting the moment much to Leo's relief.

"Oi! We saved your hide! Is that anyway you thank us?!" Donnie retorted, irritated. Leo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Everyone got on the hover board except for:

"Raph? You coming?"

Raph looked at the flaming remains of Filch's submarine. "Yeah. I'm coming." He trudged on board, and Donnie immediately flew off, giving Mac dirty looks once they were far enough away so he wouldn't see. The red clad turtle looked over the edge, eyes still scanning the water.

Donnie looked at Mikey pointedly, and Mikey rolled his eyes. "Cheer up, dude!" He nudged his older brother's shoulder. "We defeated the bad guy!" Raph didn't look up from scanning the water.

April laid a hand on Raph's. "Oh, don't worry, Raph. You'll see her again!" This time, he flickered his gaze up and nodded before looking back down.

The ride was awkwardly silent, except for the occasional cough or shuffle. Until...

"MONA!" Raph bolted up and dived right off the hover board.

"No! RAPH!"

* * *

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Y'all know the drill! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, y'all! Next chapter. I don't own anything; leave a review! You know, the usual! If you haven't I suggest for y'all to check out the stealthy stories competition for this year and participate if you want! It'll be fun! **

**Okay... That's all. Enjoy! **

* * *

"MONA!" Raph yelled out one last time before he dived into the water in a flawless dive. Seems all the times they had snuck to the huge water supplies in the sewers and played had finally paid off.

"DONNIE!" Leo screamed, hands on his head. "Do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Leo ran over and leaned over the side of the hovercraft. "I don't see him!" April and Mikey were screaming about flying down or up or something or another Leo was trying to block out, and his genius little brother was full on panicking, mumbling randomequations and "God help me's" while fiddling with the controls. "_Donnie!" _

"Look!" Mikey yelled over his shouting siblings. "There he is!" A dark green shape bobbed in the water underneath them, cradling a slightly lighter green figure in his arms.

"Donnie!" The figure's cry was barely heard. "A little help here?" Donatello immediately dropped the hovercraft down to the water, causing Leo and Mikey to gasp and grab the rails in panic. Raph kicked his legs frantically to try and get closer, and Leo grabbed Mikey's hand as he leaned as far as he could out over the water and grabbed his brother's hand. Leo grabbed the girl, and Mikey gripped his brother's wrists and yanked him overboard, sending them both tumbling on the floor.

"Quick! April, toss me a blanket!" Leo barked, motioning towards the girl he was gently placing on one of the chairs. "And can you throw Raph a towel?"

"I'm fine," Raph growled, batting April's hand away. She and Donnie exchanged nervous looks, and Donnie beckoned Mikey over with a jerk of his head. He loomed over the girl, putting two fingers behind her neck to check for a pulse. Slow, but steady. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Raph, what were you thinking?!" Leo stood up behind him, hands on his hips. "You could've been killed! I can't even comprehend-" Leo dropped the lecture with a single glare from Raph.

"Er, Raph?" Donnie piped up. Raph looked at him warningly. "I think she cut herself. Here, let me-"

Wait for it...

1.

2.

3.

"WHAT?!" Raph roared. Donnie cowered against the controls, hurriedly turning around and making the hovercraft zoom through the air faster. Leo, in a blink of an eye, was behind Raph, pinning his arms to his shell.

"Raph, calm down; it's just a scratch!" Leo soothed, ignoring the grunts and struggles from Raph. "It'll be okay," he said. "Mikey," he whispered. "Hurry up!"

"You won't even _touch_ her!" Raph growled, spit flying everywhere.

"Mikey," Leo hissed. "Anytime now would be great!" Raph was too preoccupied with cursing and struggling to get out, elbowing and kicking at his older brother, to notice his youngest bro sneak up beside him. Leo winced, knowing he'd have bruises for days. It was only when Michelangelo stuck a needle into his arm with enough drugs in it to make an elephant sleep did he notice.

Leo let Raph go, and the red clad turtle stumbled forward, crashing against the ground. He pushed himself up, and the sedatives began working their magic.

"Oof," Raph grunted, falling back down with a crash. "Mi...keee. Why... did 'ou do that?" Raph's speech was slurring, and Mikey hid partially behind Leo's shell. Eyes drooping, Raph forced himself to turn to the lizard. "Mo... Nah..." He shot one hand out to try and drag himself near her but it fell, and he allowed himself to accept the darkness.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he was in the lair, in his own room, and in his own hammock. Spike was curled up in his side, eyes closed and tummy moving up and down. He tried rolling over to look at his clock, but everything was hazy and foggy, and he ended up in a heap on the ground.

"The shell?" He mumbled. He tried several times to get up, but his legs felt like they were made of that orange jam Mikey put on everything. When he finally got to his feet with the aid of the dresser and wall, he staggered out into the rest of the lair.

The last thing he remembered was diving into the icy water to save Mona Lisa...

Mona!

Staggering around like a drunkard and bumping into walls, he somehow managed to make his way to the living room; no one was in there.

He felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness and leaned against the couch as nausea overcame him, and he puked all over the floor. He hoped sadistically Leo was the one who'd have to clean it up. He shook the thought from his head and pushed through it; Mona was his number one concern right now.

Raph slowly turned around; the dojo was right behind him. He staggered to the door, clumsily handling the doorknob until he somehow got it to open up. The world was like a kaleidoscope; everything flying around his head.

Master Splinter's ears swiveled to the direction of his second eldest as he heard something crash, and he winced. That sounded like his lamp. He held up a hand and barked a swift "Hajime," and his remaining three sons paused their sparring.

"Mo...Na?" Raph slurred as he stumbled up to Donnie. "Where... Mo...na?" he tried to grab his brother's hand, and Donnie looked at his remaining family with a plea evident in his eyes.

"Uh, Mikey? How much of that sedative did you give him?" Donnie gently pushed Raph's hand off and stepped back, only infuriating the drugged turtle.

Mikey chuckled weakly. "Ummmm... All of it?" Donnie sighed in exasperation and put a hand on Raph's carapace.

"Mona Lisa's safe, okay, Raph? Now, let's go back to bed, alright?" Donnie put one of Raph's arms around his shoulder and half dragged, half carried him out.

"She... Safe?" Raph slurred, head rolling against Donnie's shoulder. Donnie gently laid his brother down in his hammock and tucked him in, wrapping the blanket snugly around his shell. He tried prying his hand out of Raph's grip, but Raph only held on tighter. "Love... You... Donnie." Raph closed his eyes.

"I love you too, bro." Donnie said, pulling his hand loose and listening to his breathing. He was asleep. Donnie tiptoed out of Raph's bedroom, easing the door shut behind him.

Donnie sighed as he walked back into the dojo. "Well?" Leo asked.

"He's asleep."

"What did you tell him?" Mikey asked curiously.

Donnie looked down at his feet. "I told him she was safe."

"What's going to happen when he finds out how she really is?" Mikey said, serious for once in his life.

"I don't know," Donnie sighed. "Maybe she'll wake up before him. He should be out for a few days now. You pretty much over-dosed him!" Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"And if she doesn't?" Leo tilted his head to the side. "What if she never does?"

"Bro!" Mikey scolded. "Don't talk like that! It's just a coma!"

"A coma's a coma," Donnie chided.

"But-"

"Ahem." In their bickering, the turtles had forgotten all about their Sensei. "I suppose training is over for the day; it seems you, my sons, have a lot to discuss." He turned and walked to his room. "I will meditate on the matter." The boys bowed, and Master Splinter shut the door.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked as they walked into the living room. "Can we see Mona now?"

The genius shook his head. "You can see her when Raph does." Mikey stuck out his bottom lip but ran off to go grab a slice of pizza from the fridge.

Leo waited for his youngest brother to leave before turning to Donatello. "Will she really be okay?" Blue eyes searched brown eyes, only to come up with nothing.

"To be honest? I don't know. I hope so, for Raph's sake." Leo nodded, watching Donnie trudge off to his lab, probably going to go check on his patient.

"I hope so, too." Leo whispered. He walked over to the couch, getting ready to plop down and watch the newest episode of _Space Heroe_s.

"Oh! GROSS!" He gagged at the sight of Raph's little upchuck and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God no! DONNIE! MIKEY! COME CLEAN THIS UP!"

A chorus of two voices came ringing back. "Not it!"

Leo gulped and looked down at it in disgust. "Oh... God help me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The story is almost over! 1-2 chapters left! Wow, it went by fast! I should complete stories more often now. Leave a review! **


End file.
